The 66th Annual Hunger Games: The Requiem of Death SYOT
by coleto98
Summary: Who will come out victorious in these year's Hunger Games? Who will survive the darkened plots of the arena and the twisted mentality of the Capitol? No one knows. SYOT still open guys. But dont forget that spots fill up fast in these.


Chapter 1: The End of the Beginning

Head Gamemaker, Delia picked up the beige file case, the Capitol sun setting deep behind her had swirled the sky into colors of orange and deep purples and reds. That was what last year's arena had looked like after an explosion killed five tributes, it sent the capitol into a frenzy naming her the greatest Head Gamemaker the Capitol has ever had. Delia smiled as she grabbed the file case and stood from her leather chair, she walked across her office towards the door and exited the room behind her.

She walked down the long bright hallway towards the end and made the right, her footsteps echoed through the halls, the grey walls portraying her reflection. She stopped and looked at the wall, slightly fixing her hair and then turned around to press the elevator button. It took thirty seconds, but soon enough the doors opened revealing an Avox; the Capitol slaves that have been punished for their crimes by removing their ability to speak, it stood there eyes low head towards the ground. Delia believed that they deserved this; in fact she was completely supportive of the actions that the capitol took, even The Games.

Delia stepped into the elevator and walked towards the very back, the transparent case gave a view of the 100-story capitol building, "Top Floor!" she barked at the Avox, it broke from its paralysis and trembling with fear it pressed the button to the highest floor in the building. Delia drew a smile across her face; she loved having the power of ordering people about. While clutching the file case, the capsule began to rise and it took ten seconds for it to reach the top.

The doors opened to reveal a sky garden. If it would have been earlier then Delia would've appreciated it, but at this time of day with the sun already set, nothing could be seen, nothing but the streetlights located equally distant from each other.

As soon as she stepped out of the elevator the breeze hit her face, shifting her crimson hair out of place, Delia quickly fixed it and kept walking down the dark garden, suddenly she started walking through a patch of the garden that had no lamps on and it was really hard to see, but at the far end of the concrete track a light was lit, a shadow emerging from it, Delia breathed in and took a step forward followed by another, her legs felt like lead and with every meter she got closer the more of his power she could feel. She stopped one step away from entering the light.

"Come in" he said, the stench of blood ominously wafting around the area. Out of all the flowers and plants that could be found in the garden one flower's smell seemed to stand out above it all, _Roses,_ Delia thought to herself. It was almost disgusting, yet intriguing the mixing smell of the roses and the wafting smell of blood, Delia felt uncomfortable by it, but still kept walking through the light, _how could life and death mix together_ , she quickly put the thought away as she approached the bench.

Delia took her steps and sat on the wooden bench right next to the subject, his white beard emerged from the darkness followed by his lips and then his deep blue piercing eyes, "Thank you for coming to visit me in such a short notice, President Snow" Delia's words were careful and well thought, nobody wanted to cause trouble with the President of the Capitol unless of course you wanted to die.

"Your welcome Miss Delia, it is a pleasure to be here" His words were calm, but a tone of ice could be seen behind it, it sent a chill down Delia's back, if anyone could rule over Delia, it was him, "I believe that the preparations for this years games are ready, am I correct?"

Delia nodded, "Yes, President Snow" she said as firmly and as confident as she could, handing over the leather packet, President Snow moved his hands out of the shadow and into the light showing a stain of blood, Delia noticed, but was quickly placed out of thought as Snow snatched the file away from her hands, Delia acted as if she hadn't seen anything, at least she wanted too.

She closed her eyes hoping President Snow would like the work she had come up with, she listened to every page flip and waited every passing minute, "great job" he finally said, no emotion in his tone of voice, "and best of luck in this years games" Delia breathed a sigh of relief as she watched President Snow stand from the bench and depart, leaving her alone in the dark, beside her a glowing white rose, Delia smiled, this year's Games were now in motion.

 **Tribute Form**

 **Basics.**

 **Full Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Physical Description and Looks:**

 **Back-story:**

 **District (Choose 3 options.):**

 **Reaped or Volunteered:**

 **Reason for volunteering:**

 **Personality.**

 **Basic Personality:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Any other remarks:**

 **Reaping and Interview.**

 **Reaction to Reaping:**

 **Reaping Outfit:**

 **Family/Friends who say goodbye (Specify if none.):**

 **Chariot Outfit:**

 **Ideas for Chariot Design:**

 **Interview Outfit:**

 **Interview Angle:**

 **Training.**

 **Strategy in Training Room:**

 **Weapon of Choice:**

 **What are your Tribute's skills?**

 **What skills could use some work?**

 **What does your tribute show the Gamemakers?**

 **In the Arena.**

 **Arena Strategy (A rough guide will do.):**

 **Is your tribute open to Allies? (PM me if you would like to request an Alliance with a specific Tribute.):**

 **Alright guys I'll be waiting for your tributes to come in and you can submit them through PM only. I will keep you posted on spots that have been taken and may the odds be ever in your favor.**


End file.
